curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Ted Shackleford
Ted Shakleford 'is the deuteragonist, the second important character, he is the human who first befriended George and also acts as his primary teacher and mentor, and the deuteragonist in all three movies and episodes. Ted acts as George's parent and is an important fatherly figure to him. He's known to be tall, intelligent kind, and friendly. He is characterized by wearing a large yellow hat. He doesn't wear his hat at home, only when going outside. He owns a country house that has been in his family since his childhood, and also lives in a spacious, high income apartment building in the city. Ted primarily drives a yellow Volkswagen convertible car as his main transportation to the country, however, he typically walks when staying in the apartment. He also uses an open-top Hummer for off-road travels. It is unclear what he does for a living. Ted makes a couple of references to "going to work", however, we never discover what this pertains to. In ''Curious George and the Invisible Sound he has been asked to survey animals around the country house, and in The Fully Automatic Monkey Fun Hat, Dr. Wiseman has asked him to give a speech about the scientific method. He is the leader of a troop of the Sprouts, which George and Bill belong to. Ted's various hobbies include playing the tuba, bowling, sketching and painting pictures, marathon running/long distance running, studying nature, hiking, jogging, camping, bike riding, sand castle building, going to the beach, gardening, reading, marathon running, board games, frog impressions, golf, bird watching, and "worm racing". He paints in the style of the H.A. Rey drawings. He won an award for being the first to climb and map what became known as Yellow Hat Mountain and placed seventeenth in a marathon. He is very close friends with Professor Wiseman. It is even possible that he has a crush on her. Ted is of Scottish ancestry. His Uncle Tam, lives in a castle in Scotland. Their family crest is a Dragon with the Yellow Tam. No mention of his parents is made, other than an occasional reference to his mother in a couple episodes. He is orginal voiced by Will Ferrell, then replaced by Jeff Bennett. Trivia *Ted was the antagonist in the episode where he uses wood to cover jumpy's entrance to get inside his house in a cold snowy day, however his plans were foiled when George makes jumpy a house and hides it and George made more entrances to their home *In the PBS Kids TV series, he has a close, platonic relationship with Professor Wiseman. *He's of Scottish descent/ancestry. *He's the deuteragonist *He was the first "regular guy" to walk in space *Ted will appear in "Curious George 3 Back to the Jungle" in June 23rd *Ted's original voice was potrayed by Will Ferrell in the 2006 film Curious George 3 poster 11.jpg|Ted Shackleford in "Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle"|link=http://www.photowithgeorge.com/ Curious George 2- Ted (Edited).png|Ted Shackleford in "Curious George (TV Series)" Curious George Trilogy (Front).png|Ted Shackleford in "Curious George Trilogy" Curious George and Ted (Best Friends Forever) 1.png|Ted Shackleford in "Curious George" Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey Blu Ray DVD #2.png|Curious George 2 Follow That Monkey in Blu Ray ''' Category:Humans